


Loved and Lost

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, Grell was grieving ok!, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, hurt Ronnie, will is a robot as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flip side head canon to Why Grell was killing Prostitutes.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"They just didn't know how not to be five anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this one is a little sad...  
> My friend suggested the idea that at the time of the killings Alan and Eric were dead already-hence Will's speech about being understaffed.
> 
> Beta'd by the Lovely [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

Once Grell was finally back at headquarters where Will could keep an eye on her. She was dumped at her desk with a stern warning to stay there and to wait for her coming punishment and paperwork. She looked over to Ronnie’s desk and saw it was even messier than before. She didn't want to, but she made herself look across the room to the two other desks. The empty desks were touching by the corners, and stacks of paperwork were surrounding them, but the actual desks hadn’t been disturbed. They sat there, unused and alone. A cold constant reminder, and a gaping wound for the reapers who had to work next to those desks that brought up so many memories. Ronnie walked in with a heavy stack of paperwork and a somber expression. The dispatch had been quite miserable since….since the ‘incident’ as Will coldly called it. 

Ronnie dropped the pile onto his desk and sighed, grabbing fist fulls of his hair and looking worn down and run ragged by the workload the office had recently got. Grell felt bad that she had just upped and left, Ronnie didn't deserve that nor the never ending work that he just didn't know how to do properly. Grell made an “ahem” noise and caught Ronnie’s attention. Ronnie dropped his hands and quickly looked up, upon seeing Grell he smiled, full on smiled for the first time in a while and ran to her with his arms out. “Grell Senpai! You're alive!” he cried as he collided into a rough, tight hug. “Of course i am why would you…oh” Grell murmured as the realisation dawned on her. “Oh Ron no I would never, I'm so sorry.” She added as she rested her face in the reaper’s golden curls. Ronnie sniffed and let Grell go. “It’s been bad for all of us you know.” He said, looking irritated and rightly so. Grell dropped her gaze and held her hands in front of her. “I know..God I didn't even consider you..or Will.” Ronnie glanced at Will’s office. “It hasn't been easy on him either.” At Grell's sound of disbelief he started yelling. 

“It has! He just shows it differently! He has feelings! We all miss Eric and Alan and since no one will even say their names I'm gonna go ahead! We all miss them and we all have extra work because they’re not here, they're dead—gone. Every day you were gone we thought you had left us for good too! It doesn't get easier, their empty desks won't leave us alone, they're constantly with us and yet not—and if you think you’re the only one suffering then think again!”  
“Ron..”  
“No! You got to leave, to have a break, to grieve in whatever way you did. We haven’t! We have had to work non stop next to those desks with the constant reminder that two of our own are gone.” He finished, tears spilling onto his cheeks and down his face. Grell sniffed and let her tears fall. She knew he was right on every part and she wasn't going to try and defend herself. They hadn't even been given any time to officially mourn their lost ones. so Grell had taken time of her own to grieve and miss her colleagues and friends. Eric and Alan had been dead for a small time now but it stung every day. Life really felt like punishment now.

“Mr Knox, please contain yourself, Sutcliffe if you will please start on this paperwork about what you did.” William interjected as he held out a few papers for Grell to take. Will nodded to Ronnie before letting his eyes sweep over the two desks. “We will have your little escapade dealt with as lightly as possible. Welcome back Sutcliffe.” He said before going back to his office. The stoic man had a melancholy look on his face, barely noticeable but Grell and Ronnie knew him too well to not see it. The dispatch just wasn't the same, but they had each other, and in that moment that was the clearest thing to the three reapers. They just didn't know how not to be five anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? please? :)


End file.
